


梦死

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Dreams and Nightmares, Ghost Sex, Insanity, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 赠问津
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦





	梦死

他第一次醒来的时候，月光尚未沉到海底。

夜色狰狞，月色如囚，装着一个孤寂的人。这实在离他很遥远，他莫名觉得凄凉，好像遗忘了什么。

“无生，”他唤，“你过来。”

杀无生便过来，半跪在床边，脸仰起来，眉弓摸在手里有点生硬有点硌手，还是一口剑的触感。这触感过去很具体，现在却抽象，他琢磨不透，只好以身试刃。杀无生挑开他的衣襟，用剑；他的唇齿也像剑，碰到皮肤带出战栗的刺痛。

“我刚才做了梦，”他说，声音里带点清醒的恍惚，“我梦见你要杀我。”

“你不该死吗？”杀无生反问。

他就笑，几分自得几分自嘲，还有一点自欺欺人。他想再摸摸这口剑，哄骗的甜言蜜语尚未出口，陡然变调成一声压抑的惊呼。

杀无生捂住他的嘴。“嘘……别叫。”

他的脸色急速惨淡下去，跟窗外的月光没有分别。剑刺进来时他冻得哆嗦，却不疼痛，是失血的麻醉感。月下血是黑的，在身下汇成漉漉的一滩，蜿蜒出去很远。黑心肝、黑肚肠，现在再多一床黑血。

剑还插在身体里，所以血流得不够多，要有来有往才会伤筋动骨。杀无生把手指伸进伤口里翻搅，像一根倒刺，饱饮鲜血、见肉生根，拔不得、除不掉，比不上穿心一剑的爽利，逢雨却生出隐痛。

钝刀割肉。

他剧烈地挣扎起来。

施虐的过程固然甜蜜，但还不够。杀无生要他混乱，要让酷刑变成极乐。他下身的衣服也被剥去，腰臀高抬腿胯大敞。一个吻体贴地落在额头。

“呜——”

现在他有两个地方在流血了。

很痛，也很快乐，但快乐是有分量的。它沉甸甸地积压在哪里，哪里便要受折磨。杀无生管这叫命，他不同意，抽搐的手指在他背后涂写，抹去两笔添上两笔，说这是价。实在太疼，最后一笔走了形，像断续的狂涌的血水，一人当胸一剑，一人作壁上观。

还是命。

他忽然感到失衡。爱恨爱恨，他离爱太远，所以离恨也差点意思。杀无生没有不平，他却要替他不平——到头他们竟连恨都严重地不对等。

“那三年里你就该这样做了，”他控诉一般喘息道，“是你的犹豫害我们都陷入两难的境地。”

杀无生不说话，或许是不懂，或许是太懂，明白说什么都已太迟。他身上发冷，直往杀无生怀里钻，剑身跟着往伤口里陷。杀无生不拦他，剑尖从背后透出来时，他们终于能抱在一起，好像相依为命。

他咳出一口血，笑说你的命是要和我绑在一起的，我死了，你怎么办？他失血太多，奄奄一息，声音支离破碎，就拿手堵伤口，好多说几个字。温热的血填满指缝溢出来，比他的话多一点、也管用一点。杀无生已经听不见他了，专心地、一丝不苟地把剑一寸寸拔出来，帮他把血放干。

他只痉挛了几下，就颓然倒进杀无生的臂弯。鲜血铺在身下，好像一床鸳衾。

杀无生吻了他的头发。

“睡吧……然后，醒过来。”

他第二次醒来的时候，窗外正瓢泼。他觉得沉重，头脑发昏，好像做了很长一个梦。

“你醒了。”

杀无生跪坐在窗边，头发披下来，借着闪电梳头。惨白的电光像一根刺，勾住半道陡峭的侧影硬生生锲进眼睛里。

这回他学乖了，慢吞吞挪过去偎在旁边，从背后环住他的腰。杀无生很不耐地擒他的腕。

“拿来。”

腕骨钝痛，他不甘不愿地松了手，一粒小金饰滴溜溜落进手心；但也不是一无所获——金属冰冷的质感还留在指腹。传闻掠风窃尘能复制一切在手中停过五秒的东西，而杀无生还在他双臂围成的樊笼里。

他把额头抵在杀无生背后，闷闷地笑出声，很得意似的。他记得过去这档子事儿都是他来做的，剑客手笨，发梢老打结，他就自说自话接了去，边梳边哼歌儿，杀无生被迫低下头，呼吸痒丝丝地钻进领子里。

只可惜现在做不成了。

杀无生问他笑什么，他便说：“我刚才梦见你死了。”嫌不够好笑，补了句，“被别人一剑杀死的。”

这当然好笑。他算天算地算尽机关，算出杀无生合该一路追着自己下地狱去，怎么能抄近道提前候在黄泉？他笑过头，一口气岔进喉咙口，吐不出也咽不下，咳得差点死过去。杀无生默默看他狼狈，他也终于从沉默中预知出不安来。

“你不会死的，对吧？”他小声问。

“小孩子才分不清梦和现实，”杀无生说，“你是吗？”

这时候他终于挽上最后一缕发，仔仔细细抿好，又把他拉到身前替他绾发正襟，像要出席什么重大的仪式。告白、告解、告别——第一次和最后一次，都是要隆重点的。

没有人说话，但他听到歌声，混着雨声雷声，忽远忽近、虚无缥缈：

一梳梳到尾，举案又齐眉；

二梳梳到尾，比翼共双飞；

三梳梳到尾，永结同心佩。

这声音响在命魂里，逃不开、挣不脱，像一面照妖镜，追得他原形毕现。他从镜里看到自己眼底有悲。他不懂那是什么，觉得心慌，下意识地要抹去，指尖深陷眼窝，要把病株连根拔起。太用力，所以榨出几点泪来。杀无生握他的手，很轻柔，没有疼痛。

也没有实感。

爱恨和美人一样，都是要虚虚实实、朦朦胧胧的才好，赤身裸体有什么看头？可他偏爱看真相血淋淋地摆在眼前。人活一世，多不过是个求证的过程，有人求道，他求真。从前眼里只有自己，所以觉得什么都是假非真；后来自认理解了几分，就离真相越近几分；现在去伪存真，总算够到那层窗户纸，反而缩手缩脚了。

他忽然有点怕，怕杀无生，也怕那个答案。他觉得自己大概是病了。

“人说……”甫一开口就破了音，他用力清下嗓子，继续道，“人说梦见一个很久没见的人，代表他正在遗忘你，而梦见那人三次便是缘尽。我不信。”

杀无生定定地看他，眼里说不清是赞赏还是悲哀，他看不懂，统一认定是假。连最后专程来见自己一面都是假。

“这是第二次，所以……”他的呼吸渐渐急促起来，赌咒似的，带着一点自己都没有察觉的乞求。

“杀无生，我不要再梦见你了。”

他真的再也没有见过杀无生。


End file.
